


This Is How the World Ends

by Milly



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gaming, Gen, Video, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: GAIA: If you had had a child, Elisabet, what would you have wished for him or her?Sobeck: I guess... I would have wanted her to be... curious. And willful — unstoppable, even... but with enough compassion to... heal the world... just a little bit.
Relationships: Aloy & Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy & Rost (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	This Is How the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



[This is How the World Ends](https://vimeo.com/414202525) from [Ano Nymous](https://vimeo.com/user36500823) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** equinox  
 **Song:** "This is how the world ends", Kat Leon  
  


Made for faneunice <3


End file.
